


One Moment with the Oaks

by vampiregeek



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregeek/pseuds/vampiregeek
Summary: EPISODE 42 SPOILERSJust a short, seriously short, character study of Henry Oak when in the presence of his dad. I want to explore it more, but cannot find the effort to do so rn, so here this is.
Relationships: Henry Oak/Mercedes Oak-Garcia
Kudos: 6





	One Moment with the Oaks

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 42  
> Also, cw for swearing.

Henry had spent years, trying to remember who he was- and then immediately feeling this sense of static that stopped him in his tracks. After meeting Mercedes Oak-Garcia in the woods all those years ago, with no memories as to how he got there, and she was beautiful and wonderful and everything, her presence distracted him enough to simply not worry about it. And then he had his two beautiful boys, Lark and Sparrow, and he should really worry more about his sons (his offspring, his creation) instead of whatever distant thing happened in the past.  
Being here, right now, in front of his father and being brutally dismissed by his mother, he feels as if, maybe this once, ignorance is bliss. He was fucking happy with his amazing, gorgeous wife and his beautiful, intelligent boys. He loved learning about the nature of Earth, all the amazing things Mother Nature could and would do. He was vegan, and accepting of his friends, and no he was NOT superior to anyone because they were all HUMAN (he is human, he swears) and why couldn’t anyone just see-  
He was trying. All the time, he was frustrated, furious, cruel, and unforgiving. This thing inside of him was all of those things and more and Henry really believed that he could push that down. No one deserved that, no one deserved this pure, unadulterated rage that couldn’t be controlled. So, he pushed those doors closed, in with the static and the noise and the chaos that came from him (that he passed down to his boys, oh god-) and moved forward.   
“I think, actually, I’d like to see your fucking anger, Henry.” Henry saw red. His father, this piece of shit person who is actively trying to kidnap his fucking kids does not deserve to make demands of him. He does not deserve to bask in the fucking goddamn blessing that is his kids presence. He doesn’t deserve jack shit from Henry, and he will rue the fucking day he decided to interfere with his family, with his friends.   
Henry roars.


End file.
